


Sensations

by happy_waffles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I just never know where this ol' brain of mine is gonna take me, I love that anime, M/M, but it devolved from that premise pretty quickly lol, oh and btw, those "sad magical girls" are a reference to Madoka Magica lol, you know this started off as a voice kink fic...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Ryuji tries his best to keep his cool around Akira, but he can't because Akira won't let him.





	Sensations

For some reason, Akira’s voice had an effect on Ryuji.

This was something Ryuji discovered when Akira first transformed into Joker. His husky voice barking out orders to his Persona sent shivers down Ryuji’s spine.

He would keep thinking back to Akira’s awakening, about that devilishly charming smirk, that low growl that passed through his lips, and those passionate eyes.

That was probably the moment he developed this…condition.

Now whenever Akira’s voice was low and authoritative, Ryuji’s body would shudder in ripples of pleasure.

And his condition was only becoming worse and worse the more comfortable Akira got with his role as leader.

Brimming with newfound confidence, Akira would use his husky voice more often, to the point where he did it even outside of the Metaverse.

Ryuji doesn’t think he can hold out for much longer.

…

“Ryuji,” a voice murmurs into his ear.

Ryuji does his damned hardest to hold back his moan. He turns in the voice’s direction and hoarsely responds with, “What’s up, Akira?”

“There’s a new installment for that anime we watched together—you know, about those sad magical girls? I rented it. Wanna come over to my place to watch it?”

Could he really handle being alone with Akira? If Ryuji could barely control his reaction to Akira’s voice in a hallway full of students, then he definitely wouldn’t do any better in a room where they were all alone together.

Yet he agreed to it anyway. Ryuji liked hanging out with Akira, after all. Even if Akira made him feel... _weird_.

“Great!” Akira flashes a smile. “I’ll see you later, then.”

“Yeah,” Ryuji meekly agrees, his face resting on his hand. “Later.”

He could control himself if he wanted to…

Right?

…

“I’m coming in,” Ryuji announced before barging into Akira’s room. The last thing he wanted to do was walk in on a half-dressed Akira. That would instantly ruin his resolve.

Thankfully, Akira had already changed into his casual attiture consisting of a v-neck, jeans, and black shoes. (The v-neck wasn’t low enough to become a distraction, much to Ryuji’s relief and disappointment).

Ryuji helped Akira turn his room into a makeshift movie theater. He went downstairs to get the popcorn ready while Akira drew the window curtains closed and connected the speakers to his small TV. Once he came back with the popcorn, Ryuji pitched in in moving the couch so that it faced the TV.

“Alright, we’re good to go,” Akira announced, placing the tape in. He then flopped onto the couch, slightly resting against Ryuji. “Click play.”

Ryuji swallowed thickly.

 _You can do this_ , he encouraged himself.

And so he clicked play.

…

Everything was fine at first. Ryuji was slowly losing himself in the slightly off atmosphere of Hamiru and the rest of the girls living a seemingly peaceful life when, all of sudden, Akira decided to completely rest his head on Ryuji’s shoulder.

Ryuji’s focus was instantly broken.

“A-Akira?” he managed to get out.

“Hmm?”

A mistake. With Akira’s lips brushing against his shoulder, the vibrations of his response undulated onto Ryuji’s body, making him shudder and almost gasp out.

Damn it. He was too sensitive. Or maybe just too damn attracted to Akira. Either way, both were equally bad for him right now.

“Space,” he croaked out. “Can you give me some space?”

For some reason, it took a while for Akira to respond, but he eventually moved off of Ryuji.

Their knees were still touching, though.

…

After eating all that popcorn, Ryuji’s throat was parched. He wanted a drink, but now that the movie was reaching its climax, the part where Hamiru was going to reveal the witch among them, that he just couldn’t bring himself to miss it.

Pausing it would just ruin the flow and impact of the scene.

 _I can just get one after the movie is finished_ , he thought to himself.

But Akira seemed to have other plans.

“I’m going going downstairs to get a drink. Want anything?”

Ryuji felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

Instead of simply asking him aloud, Akira had for some reason decided to say this close to Ryuji’s ear, his voice low and his breath tickling him.

The waves of pleasure this gave Ryuji hit him like a brick, and a small squeak escapes his lips.

“Water,” is all he manages to say.

Akira stares at him for a bit before nodding.

“I’ll be right back, then.”

Ryuji watches him go and then buries his face in his hands, once again neglecting the movie.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, ears red. _I almost let a moan_.

He really needed to get his shit together.

…

“I’m back,” Akira announces, holding two drinks in his hands.

But then he pauses.

And takes a good look at Ryuji.

“Why do you have your hoodie on?”

It was true. Ryuji had his purple hoodie wrapped tightly around his head. He figured that if he muffled Akira’s voice, then maybe it wouldn’t affect him as much.

“I’m just a lil cold,” Ryuji lied.

Akira looks at him for a bit, making Ryuji squirm, but then decides to move on and hand off Ryuji’s drink to him.

“Thanks,” Ryuji said, relieved. He really was thirsty.

“So what I missed?”

“A lot, actually. Here, I’ll fill you in…”

…

Ryuji was losing himself in the movie again when, of course, Akira had decided at that very moment to rest his head against Ryuji’s lap.

Ryuji’s hoodie may muffle Akira’s voice, but it sure has hell didn’t block anything else. (While he was especially weak to Akira’s voice, everything about Akira essentially made Ryuji weak).

“Akira…?”

“Shhh,” was Akira’s response, making no moves to get off.

Ryuji could feel his body heat up as another wave of vibrations from Akira’s lips hit his thigh.

A soft “Aah” slipped from Ryuji’s lips, and he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Shit, shit, shit. Akira heard, didn’t he? _Fuck_.

But since Akira didn’t react, Ryuji began to relax again. Maybe he didn’t hear…?

And that’s when Akira started mumbling against his thigh again.

Ryuji hissed.

“Akira,” he choked out.

Akira didn’t respond.

Ryuji bounces up the leg he’s on, trying to get his attention. “Akira, get off. You’re making my leg numb.”

“No,” Akira simply says, lips still on Ryuji’s thigh.

Ryuji gulped. He hadn’t expected Akira to flat-out refuse him. What was up with him today anyway? It was like he was purposefully trying to rile Ryuji up.

Ryuji tried to slide his leg from under Akira’s head, but that only made Akira hook one of his arms over it.

“Akira?!”

“I’m cold,” he mumbled, burying his face (and his lips) more into Ryuji’s thigh. “And you’re warm. Just let me leech off of you.”

Ryuji barely manages to maintain his composure.

“Okay,” he finally whispers, too weak to refuse him.

Akira smiles against Ryuji’s thigh.

…

He was going to die.

Ryuji was sure of it.

Just having Akira’s head on his lap was making Ryuji’s face heat up, but also having Akira’s lips brush against his thigh every time he made a comment on the movie?

Forget it. He definitely won’t last.

Ryuji had a firm hand over his mouth, not trusting himself.

But it was like Akira suddenly transformed into a chatterbox or something because he just. Wouldn’t. Stop. Talking.

His warm lips constantly brushing against Ryuji’s thigh sent wave after wave of pleasure, bringing Ryuji closer and closer to the edge.

The hand around his mouth tightened.

Ryuji was determined, if nothing else.

But it did him no good.

A moan finally escapes his lips, too loud to be successfully muffled.

Akira pauses.

 _Shit_ , Ryuji thinks.

Akira heard him moan.

He was so done for.

...

Ryuji had expected Akira to recoil away in disgust, to glare at him, to kindly ask him to get the hell out of his room…

He expected everything but Akira to say “Fuck it” and grab Ryuji by his hoodie to pull him into a kiss.

Not that he was complaining, but:

_Huh?!_

To say he was confused was an understatement. Draw him a map because he was just plain fucking _lost_ at this point.

When Akira pulls away, it takes all of Ryuji’s willpower not to chase after his lips. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

“Akira, why did you…you know?” He points at his lips, too embarrassed to say the actual word.

“It didn’t look like you were gonna make a move any time soon, even after I kept provoking you. So I made one,” Akira says matter-of-factly.

He pauses. “Unless you count moaning as ‘making a move’?”

“Shut up,” Ryuji groaned, hands covering his face. “That definitely doesn’t count.”

But then his hands drop. “Wait a minute…you were riling me up on purpose?!”

“Of course.” Akira’s tone drops, husky and playful, and much too close to Ryuji's ear.

Ryuji bites back a moan (he didn’t want to give Akira the satisfaction) and gives him a disgruntled look. “What the hell for?!”

“I just really like the faces you make when you’re turned on,” Akira confesses. “The expressions you make are always so nice.”

Ryuji looks away, his face burning. Of _course_ Akira could say something like that with a perfect poker face. Still, there was a more pressing matter to attend to.

“You knew that I…?” ‘Like you,’ Ryuji mouthed, unable to bring himself to say it out loud. (It was too embarrassing).

Akira laughs. “You’re a really bad actor, Ryuji. I noticed your crush on me a long time ago.”

Damn it. Ryuji thought he had done a pretty job in hiding it.

Akira draws closer to Ryuji, his arms stretching out on either side of the blond, effectively trapping him. “I wanted to see your expressions more up-close, though…so I decided to tempt you into confessing to me.” Here, he sighs dramatically. “But all you did was moan in front of me and then freeze up like an idiot.”

“Sh-shut up!” Ryuji covers his face again.

“Make me.”

Ryuji feels a shudder run through his body.

Akira was using his husky voice, the one he usually reserved for the Metaverse.

Ryuji peeks through his fingers.

Akira was looking at him, waiting.

So Ryuji reaches up, shyly kissing Akira. The mesh of the popcorn taste on Ryuji's mouth and the ice tea one from Akira's was an odd combination, one that Ryuji didn't mind and one that Akira couldn't get enough of. He wanted more--- _much_ more.

So he lets Ryuji build up confidence before slipping his tongue in and sweeping it across the inside of his mouth, trying to taste more of Ryuji.

Ryuji’s eyes pop open, surprised, but then slowly closes them, quickly adjusting to the new sensation. He even tries to (clumsily) reciprocate the tongue action back to Akira, which the phantom leader found cute. Extremely so.

Akira lets out an appreciative noise from the back of throat, enjoying the look on Ryuji’s face. He starts to rake his hands all over Ryuji’s body, trying to elicit more cute reactions out of him.

And Ryuji reacts well, melting under his touch, his body heating up, his eyes darkening with pleasure.

It was such a nice look on him.

And his moans?

Fuck. It turned Akira on more than he would care to admit.

He soon collapses against Ryuji’s chest, too overstimulated and heated to continue. He feels it rise and fall quickly as Ryuji tries to catch his breath.

Ryuji indulges in one last kiss (a rather chaste one) before wrapping his arms around Akira.

“Sleepy,” is all he says, burrowing his face into Akira’s neck. (Akira smelled good).

Akira does the same, feeling tired himself. (Ryuji felt warm and inviting, like a blanket).

Whatever today’s events meant to them could be discussed at a later time.

For now, they were content enough in just basking in the other’s presence.

The small TV blared in front of the two sleeping forms on the couch, remaining forgotten.


End file.
